Case Closed: REMIX!
by SilverWings104
Summary: What if Rachel followed Jimmy when he was following the Black Organization? What if the Black Organization were a bunch of dumb cowards? Jimmy would still be turned into Conan but how would it effect the events that happened? Would he tell her his secret?


**Silver: Hey everybody! Just to let you know I did not write this, my friend (aka. Lexacri's somebody) wrote this. **

**Cibetreax: Well, Silver is actually getting tired of just calling her 'Lexacri's somebody' so now her new code name will be 'Chans' :) **

**Lexacri: Anyway, 'Chans' wrote this just before she left for China. Although she still keeps in touch with Silver, Chans wanted to give this to her. **

**Silver: So with Chans's permission, she let me post her story on my account since she doesn't have one. **

**Cibetreax: So just a reminder; Silver did not write this, 'Chans' (aka. Lexacri's somebody) wrote this entire story by herself. Silver only did the editing :P **

**Silver: So without any further delay on with the story! :)**

**PS to readers: It's best to try to imagine this story in manga form, but if you can't you can just read it.**

**Disclaimer: Me nor Chans own Detective Conan/ Case Closed but we wish we did :( **

Case Closed: REMIX!

Scene 1 (In a dark alley)

Rachel: Come on Jimmy, I don't want to follow these guys any more.

Jimmy: Well it's not like I asked you to come. You can leave if you want.

Rachel: But I don't want to leave you alone.

Jimmy: Then stay.

Rachel: But I don't want to stay.

Jimmy: *Sigh* Ok, fine. Let's go home. But I need to finish something really quick.

Rachel: Ok, but call me in the morning.

Scene 2 (In the woods)

Jimmy (I wish I knew what these men in black are up to, it would make my job so much easier.)

Man in Black 1: Ok, this is a good spot.

Man in Black 2: But boss, are you sure we should do this, maybe…

Man in Black 1: Oh, shut up. What if you give away the plan?

Jimmy: (Give away the plan, to who? The don't know I'm here, unless…)

Man in Black 1: Ok, this is perfect. Let's get him

*Smack*

*Thump*

Scene 3 (In the woods the next day)

Jimmy: (Where the heck am I? And what time is it? Ouch, my head. What happened last night? Oh yeah, that man whacked me on the head and gave me that pill, lucky for me it didn't work, whatever it was supposed to do. Well, since I'm all in one piece I'd better call Rachel. Wait a minute, why are all my clothes too big? Maybe that pill did work, maybe it was meant to shrink me! What am I going to do? I can't tell Rachel, and then she'll know I kept following those guys last night and she'll never forgive me. What did that man say right before I blacked out? Oh yeah, he said they could finally get rid of me. But how? By turning me small? Not likely. By killing me? Now there's a bigger possibility of that. But if they think I'm dead and then they don't find me, then what are they going to do? I have to keep the fact that I'm me to myself .If he secret gets out, I might actually be killed, and this time I don't think anything will go wrong.)

Scene 4 (Rachel's house)

Rachel: (I'm really worried, Jimmy hasn't phoned me yet, what could have happened? Maybe he forgot. Yeah, it's just like him to forget.)

Scene 5 (Outside 's house) 

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

: Who is it?

Jimmy: It's me Doc. It's Jimmy.

: But you don't sound a thing like Jimmy.

Jimmy: But I am Jimmy. Come on Doc, you've got to believe me!

: But you're voice is so…different.

*Creak*

: Why, you're just a little kid?

Jimmy: But I'm Jimmy.

: Come now, I know who Jimmy is, and he's defiantly not a little kid.

Jimmy: But then how come I look exactly like me when I was little?

: Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like Jimmy.

Jimmy: Can you at least listen to my story?

: Oh, ok.

Jimmy: Well, you know how Rachel and I went out on a date last night, right? Well, we saw these Men in Black so we started following them… So, do you believe me yet?

: You almost got me, but now I need to know how you turned small.

Jimmy: *Sigh* Ok, fine. Well, Rachel wanted to go home, so…

Scene 6 (Inside 's house)

: Ok, that sound too much like Jimmy to be a coincidence. Fine, I believe you.

Jimmy: See, I told you I was me.

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

Rachel: , are you home? I need to talk to you about Jimmy.

: Uh oh, it's Rachel, and she's looking for you.

Jimmy: What should I do?

: What do you think? Hide!

Jimmy: But what if she finds me?

: Here, put these glasses on,

Jimmy: But I can't see through them.

: Just pop the lenses out, and hurry!

Rachel: , are you home?

: Yes Rachel, I'm coming.

*Creak*

: Rachel, what a surprise, what are you doing here?

Rachel: , have you seen Jimmy? He was supposed to phone me…

Jimmy (Darn, I forgot al about that)

Rachel: and I wasn't sure if he forgot or not so I just wanted to know if he was here.

: Jimmy's he...I mean, I haven't seen him.

Rachel: Huh, that's weird. Hey, who's that in the bushes?

: Oh, that's nothing.

Rachel: It looks like a little kid.

: Oh, you mean him? Oh, he's…he's my…he's my nephew, that's it, he's my nephew.

Rachel: Huh, it looks like I've seen him before.

: Oh no, he just came here.

Rachel: Oh, ok. What's your name?

Jimmy: It's Jim…Uh, I mean…

Rachel: Come on, don't be shy.

Jimmy (What should my name be? Ah ha, I got it!)

Jimmy: Conan, my name's Conan, Conan Edogawa.

Rachel: Conan? That's an interesting name.

Conan: Yeah, heh heh.

: Rachel, would you mind taking care of Conan for me.

Rachel: Sure, my father's gone anyway on a case, so he can come over.

Conan: What! But…, can I talk to you for a second?

: Sure Jim…I mean, Conan.

Conan: , what the heck are you thinking? What if Rachel finds out that I'm me?

: Don't worry, if you keep your glasses on she'll never find out that your Jimmy. Besides, I know you want to *Wink wink*.

Conan: Oh come on Doc, gimme a break…*pout* Fine, I'll go.

: Hah, I knew you'd go.

Conan: Doc!

: Ok, ok.

Scene 7 (Inside Rachel's house)

Rachel: All right Conan, we're here!

Conan: Huh?

Rachel: Conan, did you hear me?

Conan: Huh? Oh, yeah.

Rachel: Ok, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in my Dad's room.

Conan: So, you want me to sleep in your room?

Rachel: Well, yeah. That is, if you don't mind.

Conan: No way, your sleeping in your own room and that's final.

Rachel: Conan! Stop talking like that!

Conan: Right, never mind. But I really want to sleep in your dad's room.

Rachel: Ok, if you really want to, suppers at 6.

Scene 8 (In Conan's Room)

Conan (What am I going to do? How am I going to find out how to turn myself back into me? If only I could find out who those men were, then I could find out how they turned me small. But how am I going to do that? I guess if I have supper and a good night's sleep, I'll be able to come up with something.)

Scene 9 (In the middle of the Night)

Man in Black 1: Ok, he's got to be around here somewhere.

Man in Black 2: Hey Boss, what makes you think he's here, maybe he…

Man in Black 1: Cause, this is his girlfriend's house, right? Well, who else would he turn to for help?

Man in Black 2: Well. He might go to that doct-

Man in Black 1: Oh, shut up already, who is the boss here, huh?

Man in Black 2: You, but I was only pointing out that he…

Man in Black 1: Just shut up.

Man in Black 2: All right boss.

Man in Black 1: That's what I like to hear.

Man in Black 2: Why did you smash the window open for? We can just go out the front door. And what if that girl and little boy wake up?

Man in Black 1: What, you don't think we'd be able to deal with a girl and tiny little boy? Of course we'd be able to. And here's a little lesson for you, never EVER let the police find out where you came in from.

Man in Black 2: Oh, right. I remember now.

Man in Black 1 (He'll never fit into the black organization)

Man in Black 2: Hey Boss, did you find him yet?

Man in Black 1: No, but I think I hear something.

Scene 10 (In Conan's room)

Conan (Huh, what's that sound? It sounds like someone smashing a window, well; I'll just go out there and see whom it is. Wait, why am I wearing kid cl…Oh shoot, I forgot, I'm a little kid again. Now what am I going to do about those robbers? I guess I can sneak out and take a look.)

Scene 11 (Later on that Night)

Conan (No way! It's the Men in Black! What are they doing here? What are they looking for? Shoot, I stepped on a squeaky spot, hope they don't hear that.)

Man in Black 2: Hey, did you hear that?

Man in Black 1: No idiot, there's nothing at all around here.

Conan (Whew, that was a close one.)

Man in Black 1: Ok, he's not here. Let's go to the Doctor's house to look for him.

Conan (!)

Man in Black 2: What makes you think he might be there? What if he stayed out of there cause he knew we'd look for him there.

Man in Black 1: That's exactly what he'd want us to think.

Conan (Are they looking for me?)

Man in Black 2: Are you sure that kid isn't here?

Man in Black 1: How many times have I told you! He's not here. Come on; let's get out of here.

Man in Black 2: Sure thing Boss.

Scene 12 (Back in Conan's room)

Conan (Wow, they were looking for me? They seem like real professionals. So I know that they know I'm here somewhere, but they don't know where. At least they didn't bother Rachel.)

Scene 13 (In the Kitchen)

Rachel: Good morning Conan! You look sleepy; did you have a nightmare or something?

Conan (Nightmares! I got over those years ago!)

Rachel: Conan?

Conan: Oh, I just couldn't sleep last night cause I heard something in the living room, like a person was looking for something in there.

Rachel: Oh? Is that so. Well, let's go check shall we?

Conan: Ok.

Scene 14 (In the Living Room)

Rachel: Oh my gosh, what happened in here? The window is broken! I have to phone Inspector Meguire right away.

Conan: (I thought she would do that, I guess it's won't be that hard being a kid again.)

Scene 15 (Police Station)

*Ring Ring*

Inspector Meguire: Hello, Inspector Meguire speaking. How can I help you?

Rachel: Inspector, my house was broken into. Can you come over and check it out?

Inspector Meguire: Sure thing Rachel, I'll be right there.

Scene 16 (Rachel's house)

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

Rachel: Inspector, good you're here.

Inspector Meguire: So, what got stolen?

Rachel: Well nothing, the house is just messed up. Everything has been thrown everywhere.

Conan: Well Inspector, I think that the robbers were looking for somewhere, don't you think?

Inspector Meguire: Well, well, who is this young fellow? You seem like quite the detective.

Conan: But I…heh heh, my Dad always used to read Detective stories to me.

Inspector Meguire: Well kid that seems like the case doesn't it. So, they came in through the window and came in to look for someone. Hmmm…this seems like a tough case, do you mind if I call in some backup?

Rachel: Sure, as long as the case gets solved.

Inspector Meguire: Alright, I'll go get back up then come back after 1, ok?

Rachel: Ok, we'll be waiting for you!

Scene 17 (Police Station)

*Ring Ring*

Inspector Meguire: Martin, are you there?

Martin: Yes I'm here, how can I help you?

Inspector Meguire: Look, I need you to fly over here to help me solve this case I'm working on for Rachel Moore.

Martin: Sorry Inspector, but I'm busy on a case here, but I can send my son.

Inspector Meguire: You mean Harley?

Martin: Yes, you remember him, right Inspector?

Inspector Meguire: Oh yes, how could I forget him?

Inspector Meguire (How could I forget him, he outsmarted me every time he was here.)

Martin: Ok, he'll come right away.

Inspector Meguire: Ok, thank for you're help!  
Martin: Yep, no problem, you'll need it.

Inspector Meguire: What, are you saying?

*Beep*

Inspector Meguire: I can't believe he hung up on me.

Scene 18 (Rachel's house)

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

Rachel: Come in Inspector.

Inspector Meguire: Hello Rachel, this is Harley, he's Martin Hartwell's son, also a High School Detective.

Rachel: Oh, so he's like Jimmy.

Harley: Yeah, except a whole lot better, I'd beat him at solving a case, if he'd even show his face.

Conan (Hey, cool it show-off.)

Rachel: So, you think you could figure this out for me?

Harley: Sure, no prob. *wink*

Conan (Cool you're jets. She'll never like you)

Rachel: Oh, I'm sure you will Harley. *Giggle*

Conan: (Ok, maybe I thought wrong.)

Inspector Meguire: (Yeah, I don't doubt it.)

Harley: Hey, Inspector, you can leave if you want, I can handle this by myself. Anyway, my Dad said I could.

Inspector Meguire (Why, you little…)

Inspector Meguire: Oh sure Harley, you go ahead. I'll go home then. Good night Rachel.

Rachel: Good night Inspector.

Conan (If that good for nothing Harley tries something, he'll wish he never came.)

Harley: So Rachel, can you explain what happened.

Rachel: Sure Harley. Well, they just went through all my stuff but then they didn't take anything.

Conan: They weren't looking for stuff, they were looking for someone. Someone in particular.

Harley: Hah, now why do you think that? Are you some kind of Detective or something?

Conan: Well, if they were looking for money, how come they didn't even move Rachel's purse or open any of the drawers? The only opened closets, closets big enough for a person to fit in. And they didn't even look in Rachel's dad's office.

Harley: Ok, I'll give you that one. So, they came in the window…

Conan: No, they can through the door.

Harley: Then why is the window smashed?

Conan: They smashed the window from the inside so it would look like they came in through the window. Know this because there is no glass inside, but is all outside the window. That means that they would have had to smash the widow from the inside.

Harley: Ok, I get it, now go play in the ark or something and stop bothering me.

Conan: But…

Rachel: Conan, you shouldn't bother Harley, go outside, you need the fresh air anyway.

Conan (Grr, when I turn back into me, I'm going to give Harley a piece of my mind.) *evil thoughts*

Rachel: But make sure you don't get lost. You're new here, so do you want me to write down my address?

Conan: No, it's ok.

Conan: (I was born here, how would I not know where you're house is.)

Scene 19 (In the park)

Conan (Well, just think about that Harley guy, he just walks right in and thinks he can make away with Rachel, and she actually falls for it! I shouldn't have left, but I needed to look for clues. Hey, isn't that them over there? What are they doing? It looks like their taking something out of their brief case. I have to get in to take a closer look.)

Man in Black 1: Why didn't you tell me earlier tat you put a tracking sticker on him?

Man in Black 2: Well, I thought that since he is still alive, he would have found it and taken it off.

Man in Black 1: Well, why do you think it's moving?

Man in Black 2: Well, I thought he put it on something to through us off course.

Men in Black 1: Stupid, why…never mind, just give me the tracker. Hmm…it looks like he's in the park. Ok, let's go find him.

Conan (Tracking device! Yikes, with that, they might actually find me! Maybe I should go back to Rachel's house.)

Scene 20 (Rachel's house)

Rachel: Harley, have you figured who did it yet?

Harley: Not quite, but I'm close.

Rachel: That's good.

Harley (Actually, I haven't found a thing since that kid left.)

Conan: I'm back!

Rachel: Conan, I was just about to make supper, Harley, would you like to join us?

Harley: Of course.

Conan: *****eye twitches* (Nooooo!)

Scene 21 (Men in Black's hideout)

Man in Black 1: So, the tracker says he's at Rachel's house?

Man in Black 2: Yeah, but that's where he was last night too.

Man in Black 1: Yes, but we tore apart the whole house and we only found Rachel and that little boy that had a high schooler hair style, he looked really weird. Wait a minute, did you happen to take a picture of that Jimmy guy?

Man in Black 2: Yeah, actually I did. But it's not that clear cause I just got it so...

Man in Black 1: Just give me the picture. Hmm…just as I thought. Who does this look like to you?

Man in Black 2: Well he looks like my uncle, but a lot younger.

Man in Black 1: Never mind, it looks like the boy that we saw last night a Rachel's house.

Man in Black 2: Oh, so Rachel's taking care of Jimmy's brother.

Man in Black 1: Yeah, Jimmy has a brother.

Man in Black 2: Really?

Man in Black 1: No you idiot! That is Jimmy.

Man in Black 2: Really? But he looks so much like a high schooler last time we saw him.

Man in Black 1: Oh, just don't say anything. That boy is Jimmy. That pill shrunk him.

Man in Black 2: Really! I thought it was poison!

Man in Black 1: It is, but I guess it didn't work that well, you know this is the only time we used it. Come on; let's get him in the morning. 1pm.

Scene 22 (Rachel's house)

Conan:(Ok, if those Men in Black are smart, they would have found out that I got turned into a little kid. I have to tell Rachel)

*Creak*

Rachel: Good morning Conan!

Conan: Good morning Rachel. Rachel, I need to tell you something. Those men, well, the night before last, I saw those men.

Rachel: What! Why didn't you tell Harley?

Conan: Cause he got on my nerves. The way he said he was better that Jimmy. He basically called Jimmy a coward. You don't think that, do you?

Rachel: Well, Jimmy is the bravest, smartest person I ever knew, but I don't even know where he is. I'm just scared he followed those Men in Black the night after our date.

Conan (You really think that? I have to tell her after I get my own body back.)

Conan: I think he did.

Rachel: Huh? Did what?

Conan: Followed those Men in Black.

Rachel: What makes you think that?

Conan: The people that broke in that the night before last were the Men in Black.

Rachel: What! But Jimmy promised that he wouldn't follow them any more.

Conan: He said...never mind what he said. I think the Men in Black think I'm Jimmy cause I look him. I over heard them saying something like that.

Rachel: What! Ok Conan, we have to phone Harley right away.

Conan: Will you promise you will stick up for Jimmy?

Rachel: Ok, I'll promise.

Scene 23 (1pm That Afternoon)

Man in Black 1: Ok, you ready?

Man in Black 2: Yep, you bet boss.

Man in Black 1: Ok, you deal with Rachel; I'll take care of the kid.

Harley: Not so fast.

Man in Black 1: What! How did you know we were coming here?

Harley: That kid tipped me off.

Man in Black 1: Oh, you mean Jimmy.

Harley: Yeah right, I wish he'd show up. No, it was Conan.

Man in Black 1: Conan? No no, it was Jimmy.

Harley: No way, you've got the wrong guy.

Man in Black 1: Well, you'll never get Jimmy back. He's trapped.

Harley: Tell me, by whom? I have to find him.

Man in Black 1: He's right beside you.

Harley: No, that's Conan.

Man in Black 1: Well, just ask him; ask if he's Jimmy.

Harley: Fine. Hey Conan, are you Jimmy.

Conan: Me? Well, technically no, but yes.

Harley: Conan? You're Jimmy?

Conan: Yeah, I got turned into a kid by these goons.

Man in Black 1: So, what are you going to do about it?

Conan: Well, bring you to the police and demand for a cure.

Man in Black 1: Hah, how is a high school student and a grade one going to bring two grown men to the police?

Inspector Meguire: That would be us.

Harley: I see you made it Inspector.

Inspector Meguire: Yes indeed.

Conan: So, where's the cure.

Man in Black 1: It's in the brief case under a bench in the park.

Scene 24 (Police Station)

Harley: So Jimmy, is it good to be back in your own body again?

Jimmy: Yes.

Harley: Ha ha, now I get it.

Jimmy: Get what?

Harley: Why you didn't like me at first. It's because I was flirting with Rachel.

Jimmy: What! No way! You go ahead and have her.

Harley: Really? Then you don't mind if I call her out on a date for tomorrow, do you?

Jimmy: Ok ok, so what if I do like her?

Harley: Hah, I knew it!

Jimmy: So, what are you getting at?

Harley: Oh, nothing *Wink wink*

Jimmy: Oh come on, not you too.

Scene 25 (In a park at sunset)

Rachel: Jimmy, why didn't you tell me you turned into a kid? I would have believed you.

Jimmy: I was going to, but I didn't want you to get hurt.

Rachel: Oh, really?

Jimmy: Yeah. Did you really mean those things you said about me, being the bravest and smartest person you ever meet?

Rachel: Of course silly...So, does this count as a date?

Jimmy: What?

Rachel: Well, you brought me to the park at sunset, I'm just wondering if this counts as a date.

Jimmy: Well...if you think this is romantic and stuff, then yeah, I guess this would be a date.

Rachel: Huh, so you don't think this is a date?

*Kiss on the lip*

Jimmy: Now do you think I think this is a date?

Rachel: *blushing* Jimmy, you really shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad you did.

Jimmy: *blushing* Me too.

The End

**Silver: You know for writing a story this long in one week is pretty good Chans.**

**Lexacri & Cibetreax: Agreed.**

**Cibetreax: So R 'n R**

**Lexacri: But no flames please.**


End file.
